Keputusan
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: //SasuSaku// A fict for SasuSaku fan festival. Aku tak pernah meragukan cintaku untukmu, tapi kenapa aku harus mencintaimu yang telah menyakiti teman-temanku?


Aku mencintaimu.

Mencintaimu.

Mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku.

Dengan seluruh jiwaku.

Berapa kali harus kuulang kata itu agar kau tidak meragukan perasaanku lagi?

Berapa kali harus kubuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu?

* * *

A Fict for SasuSaku Fan Festival

Keputusan

By Shizuka Daihyooga

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: lebay, minim deskrip

* * *

Awalnya kupikir perasaan ini hanyalah perasaan kagum biasa. Kagum akan sikapmu yang dingin yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa kau bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Kagum akan kecerdasanmu atau malah kejeniusanmu yang sanggup menguasai jurus rumit di usiamu yang belia. Dan aku kagum akan keindahan yang terukir di wajahmu yang elok. Mata hitam tegas yang berkesan tak kehilangan cahaya harapan, berpadu dengan kulit semulus porselen. Perpaduan yang apik, bukan? Setidaknya, sudah cukup untuk membuatku dan anak-anak perempuan lainnya untuk mengagumimu dari belakang.

Ya, aku yang saat itu masih anak-anak tak berpikir bahwa perasaan itu akan berkembang, seperti janin dalam rahim seorang ibu.

.

Kemudian, kau, aku, dan Naruto berada dalam satu team, team tujuh. Aku bangga berada satu team denganmu. Yah,gadis mana sih yang tidak bangga jika satu team dengan idolanya? Apalagi jika idola itu adalah incaran gadis muda se-Konoha.

Perlahan, aku mulai memahami sikapmu. Saat kau mengataiku 'menyebalkan', aku sadar bahwa kehidupanku berbeda denganmu. Berbeda dalam artian kau mengalami banyak hal sulit dalam hidupmu, kau yang menyimpan rapat semua luka hatimu dan tidak mau berbagi pada yang lain, dan kau yang kurang kasih sayang. Tentu berbeda dengan diriku yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga lengkap dan penuh kasih sayang. Karenanya, aku harus berusaha untuk menjaga kata-kataku agar tak menyakitimu lagi. Kau tahu? Aku memahami sisi dirimu yang lain. Sisi setia kawan yang bersembunyi dalam wajah stoicmu itu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu tersenyum saat ingat kau yang rela berbagi bento dengan Naruto saat latihan kita yang pertama. Wajahmu saat itu benar-benar manis.

Tanpa kusadari, perasaanku terhadapmu mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

.

Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Yang jelas ketika aku menyadarinya, semua terasa membingungkan. Rasa senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan yang sulit untuk dipisahkan. Senang karena setiap kali memandangmu, hatiku menjadi tentram. Eee... Sedikit sulit untuk dideskripsikan secara mendetail, tapi yang jelas kau seperti mendapat sumber kebahagiaan yang baru. Dan sedih karena aku tahu kau tak pernah memandangku. Bahkan terkesan kau membenciku. Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkannya bagimu, Sasuke-kun?

Ternyata sakit juga ya saat merasakan cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berpikiran buruk setiap kali memandangmu. Bukan berarti setiap kali memandangmu, aku punya pikiran buruk. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini setiap kali aku memandangmu, aku rasa kau akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kami semua.

Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi… kau akan selalu bersama kami kan, Sasuke-kun?

Akan tetapi, sepertinya harapanku tinggal harapan. Kau memang sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan kami hanya untuk kekuatan. Seandainya aku boleh bertanya padamu, kenapa hanya karena kekuatan kau meninggalkan kami? Bukankah kau bisa berlatih, bertambah kuat jika bersama kami? Apa dendammu terhadap kakakmu sudah mendarah daging, sampai meninggalkan Konoha pun kau lakukan?

Aku berusaha berlari untuk mengejarmu, meski aku tahu ini sia-sia.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi Sasuke-kun!" air mataku kembali jatuh ke kedua belah pipiku. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi sebagian dari diriku masih menolak untuk membiarkanmu pergi. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Angin bertiup perlahan. Kesunyian yang dari tadi menyelimuti kita berdua semakin sunyi dan menyesakkan. Kemudian, aku merasakan pukulan tepat di tengkukku yang membuatku berada dalam kegelapan.

Aku kehilanganmu.

.

Aku tahu ini sia-sia.

Aku tahu ini kebodohan.

Tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk terus menunggumu. Menunggu cinta yang mungkin tak terbalas. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling pada yang lain. Apa mungkin karena cintaku sudah terlalu dalam?

.

Kali ini aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap cintaku? Aku tak pernah meragukan cintaku padamu. Bagaimana pun aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, yang ada perasaan cintaku padamu semakin kuat dan semakin sakit untuk menghapus keberadaanmu dalam hatimu. Namun, apa aku harus mempertahankan perasaanku padamu?

Hatiku sakit saat melihat teman-temanku terluka karenamu. Terluka karena ingin membawamu kembali ke Konoha.

Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan mereka? Bukankah mereka semua yang terluka adalah temanmu yang menyayangimu? Kenapa kau bisa seegois itu?

Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu yang selalu menyakiti teman-temanku?

.

Aku sudah menguatkan mentalku. Aku harus bisa melakukan hal ini.

Demi sahabatku…

Demi Konoha…

Dan juga demi cintaku…

Aku harus melakukannya.

Melakukannya meski hatiku setengah mati menjerit untuk menolaknya.

Kau tahu?

Aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Membunuh? Ya, memisahkan tubuh dan jiwamu. Terkesan jahat memang. Tapi seperti itulah caraku mencintaimu. Kulakukan itu agar kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, agar kau tidak tenggelam dalam kegelapan hatimu, agar kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluargamu, dan agar kau bahagia. Kau mungkin tidak bahagia di dunia ini, tapi kuharap kau bisa bahagia di alam sana.

.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Kulihat dirimu berdiri berlumuran darah. Di sampingmu terbaring wanita berambut merah yang tak kukenal. Tubuhnya penuh darah juga, tapi hebatnya wanita itu masih hidup meski darah mengucur dari segala arah. Siapa dia? Pembantumu yang sudah tak berguna untukmu lagi tampaknya?

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke-kun…"

Hatiku serasa bahagia sekaligus miris di saat yang bersamaan. Bahagia karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, menatap wajahmu. Namun, miris saat melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhmu, terutama di matamu. Sebegitu keraskah pertarunganmu, Sasuke-kun?

Sekarang aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Sejujurnya, aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkanmu. Mengalahkan seorang Uchiha? Mungkin hanya keberuntungan semata yang bisa membuatku mengalahkanmu. Dan aku yakin keberuntungan itu sendiri besarnya tidak lebih dari 5 persen. Aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar keberuntungan itu menjadi milikku.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau membunuhku, Sakura?"

"Ya, aku akan menghentikan langkahmu."

"Bunuh dia dulu. Dia sudah tidak berguna untukku," katamu sambil memandang wanita berambut merah yang terkapar itu. Pandanganmu sangat menyakitkan dan kejam.

Kami-sama… Apakah aku salah mencintai orang? Kenapa orang yang kucintai menjadi seperti ini? Kejam dan tak berperasaan. Apa aku salah mencintai seseorang, Kami-sama?

Tunggu, dia bukan Sasuke-kun.

Dia adalah seorang yang sudah dibutakan oleh kebencian dan kemarahan. Dia orang yang sudah dibutakan oleh dendam.

Bukan Sasuke-kun.

Bukan.

Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. Memaksa orang itu untuk mengembalikan Sasuke-kun yang kukenal.

Aku mengeluarkan kunaiku dan bergerak untuk menyerangnya. Dengan mudah, kau tangkis kunaiku.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Sakura?"

Aku tertegun dengan ucapannya. Dia masih ingat dengan kata-kataku waktu itu! Ada kemungkinan Sasuke-kun yang dulu kembali.

Namun, disitulah letak kelemahanku. Karena detik berikutnya, dia membawaku ke dunia ilusi saringan. Dunia yang hanya bisa diciptakan dan dikendalikan oleh Uchiha. Skak mat bagi diriku yang bukan Uchiha.

Aku seperti berada dalam dunia yang hanya ada kegelapan dengan air menggenangi permukaannya. Sangat gelap dan hanya ada satu bulan yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Kepalaku terasa berat, apa mungkin karena tekanan udara di dunia ini? Yang jelas, kenangan-kenangan buruk yang kembali menghantuiku.

Kenangan saat Sasuke-kun dan Naruto terluka saat ujian chunin dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenangan saat Sasuke-kun pergi meninggalkanku dan Konoha. Kenangan saat Konoha dihancurkan oleh Akatsuki. Kenangan saat Tsunade-sama sekarat karena melindungi Konoha…

Cukup.

Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Sakit, hatiku sakit rasanya. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Kumohon, siapa saja… bantu aku untuk keluar dari dunia ini!

"Bodoh!" terdengar suara seorang lelaki. Sasuke-kun!

Aku memandangnya. Ingat Sakura, dia bukan Sasuke-kun… Dia orang lain…

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa mengalahkanku, Sakura. Tapi kenapa kau datang padaku?" suaranya berat dan bernada meremehkan.

Aku menggenggam erat tanganku. "Demi sahabat-sahabatku dan Konoha," jawabku tegas.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Apa kau bisa membunuh orang yang kaucintai?"

"Kenapa tak bisa? Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku peduli padamu, makanya aku mau melakukan ini semua. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Kau bukan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun yang kukenal bukan orang yang sekejam ini dan dia bukan orang yang melukai temannya sendiri…" aku terhenti sejenak. "KAU BUKAN SASUKE-KUN!"

Ia tertawa sinis, tapi terkesan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Lalu dimana Sasuke-kun mu?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya. Aku bergerak secepat yang kubisa. Kualirkan cakra ke tangan kananku. Kuarahkan tanganku menuju dadanya, lebih tepatnya jantungnya. Namun, kurang satu centimeter mendekatinya, tanganku berhenti. Bukan Sasuke-kun yang menghentikan seranganku, tapi diriku sendiri. Separo hatiku yang menjerit itulah yang menghentikannya.

Aku tak sanggup.

Aku belum sanggup.

Aku menatap orang itu dengan sinis. "Sasuke-kun yang kukenal ada dalam hatimu yang paling dalam. Kau telah menghancurkan Sasuke-kun dengan kebencian dan kemarahanmu."

Tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam lenganku yang tadinya hendak membunuhnya. Ia arahkan lenganku ke jantungnya. "Bunuh aku, Sakura!"

Apa? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Ia memintaku untuk membunuhnya?

"Apa kau tidak berani?" ia berbisik di telingaku, sementara tangannya siap membuat tanganku menghunus ke jantungnya.

Aku menarik tanganku dan melompat menjauh darinya.

Ini tak ada dalam scenario-ku. Tak ada scenario Sasuke-kun memintaku untuk membunuhnya. Kenapa semua jadi sesulit ini?

"Kau gila!" teriakku padanya.

"Gila?"

"Mana ada orang yang meminta dirinya untuk dibunuh? Kau sudah gila!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau yang meminta…" ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian bergerak cepat untuk menyerangku.

Beruntung refleksku bagus. Serangan pertamanya berhasil kuelakkan. Respon dari orang yang diserang adalah membalas dan itulah yang kulakukan. Aku membalas menyerangnya. Shit! Dia selalu bisa menghindar. Aku mempercepat tempo seranganku.

Kemudian…

Semua begitu cepat, hingga saat aku tersadar, tanganku sudah melukai jantungnya, memotong aortanya. Saat itu pula aku sadar arti tindakannya yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin membuatku membunuhnya. Tindakannya yang lebih sering menghindar menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk bertarung.

Kami-sama… Kenapa?

Berikutnya, sebelum tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah, mulutmu berbisik pelan dengan damai. Berbisik suatu hal yang sejujurnya ingin kudengar dari mulutmu.

_Aishiteru, Sakura…_

**SELESAI**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena hasilnya sangat ga maksimal. Saya kurang bisa konsentrasi akhir-akhir ini. Saya pusing, bingung. Ayah saya menyuruh saya masuk Arsi, sedang saya sama sekali tidak ingin meneruskan jejak Ayah maupun usaha keluarga. Singkat cerita, apapun selain Arsi. Saking bingung plus sebal, mata saya bengkak gara-gara kebanyakan nangis. Ah, kok ngomongin hal kaya' gini? Yang jelas maafin ya…

Lalu…

Jangan bunuh saya!!! Saya tahu, pasti banyak yang sebal dengan endingnya, apalagi ini kan SasuSaku Fan Day, harusnya yang fluff dong. Tapi, bagi saya… Sasuke pantas mati. Saya penggemar SasuSaku, tapi saya tidak termasuk penggemar Sasuke. Mungkin dendam kesumat kali ya ama Sasuke gara-gara dia bunuh Itachi, jadi Sasuke selalu saya bikin menderita atau mati. *digaplok Sasuke FG* oke, seandainya saya Masashi Kishimoto, bakal saya cepetin kematian Sasuke, bukannya dilarut-larutin. Lagian, saya juga ga tega nglihat Sasuke yang udah seperti orang hilang kendali seperti itu.

* * *

Aku memandangnya lembut. Berkali-kali memandangnya, tak pernah ada rasa bosan hinggap di hatiku. Seperti ada magnet tak kasat mata yang membuatku tak bisa memandang yang lain. Hanya bisa memandangnya. Tapi tampaknya orang yang kupandangi merasa sedikit terganggu. Ia memandangku bingung dan penuh tanya,"Apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?"

Aku pura-pura berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya memeluk lengannya. "Tak ada. Aku hanya sedang bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

* * *

Saya tidak terlalu jahat, bukan? :P

Mind to review?


End file.
